A Story of a Foolish Angel
by pika318
Summary: Alas Ramus wants Lucifer to tell her a story. He tells her a story about a foolish angel.


**moko-chan:** Hi! This is my first time writing a fic for Hataraku Maou-sama. When I first watched the anime, I thought it was a funny series, then as it continued and I started reading the Light Novel version i.e the original work, I realised it's not just a funny series and can be really serious and is an overall good series. Currently, I'm at volume 7 of the Light Novel, and my fic is based on what I have read so far, so for some of you, there might be some things you would not understand if you just watched the anime or have not read that far ahead. In those cases, you can just reference to some of the notes I have written at the end of the fic, or you could just PM me, or leave a review, I'll be happy to explain to you.

Question: Where did you get the light novel?  
Firstly, you need the ability to read chinese. (I have no idea where to get the Japanese version in soft copy, only in hard copy)  
If you possess this ability, then please PM me for the link.  
Enjoy.  
(I have the hard copy of the light novels in chinese)

Now on to the fic!

* * *

**One shot:** A Story of a Foolish Angel

* * *

"So…may I know what the hero is doing here….again?" The one who was speaking was the former demon general, Ashiya Shirou. He was staring at the guest just outside the door of the Demon Fortress, also known as apartment 202 of Villa Rosa.

"It's not like I wanted to come here…", muttered the red headed "hero", Yusa Emi, shifting around uncomfortably. "Alas=Ramus told me that she wanted to go to her "papa's" house to play."

"Oh…" Ashiya's eyes shifted to the baby girl with purple hair whom Yusa was carrying. "Well, Alas=Ramus-chan is always welcome here. Unfortunately, Maou-sama will not be back until later in the evening, maybe at night."

Yusa suddenly perked up. "Well, that's too bad, isn't it, Alas-chan?" She said to Alas=Ramus in an oddly cheerful voice.

Alas Ramus stared at Yusa with a very disappointed look in her eyes. "Mama…can we wait at Papa's house then…until Papa comes back?"

Yusa sighed. "Mama doesn't really want to wait here…I MEAN…Alas-chan, can you wait here with Ashiya first? Mama just remembered that she has something to do…" Yusa said, obviously lying.

"Ok."

Yusa passed the girl to Ashiya. Immediately, Alas=Ramus started to fidget around in Ashiya's arms, clearly sending the message that she wanted to be put down. To emphasise her message further, she added,

"I want down!"

"Yes, yes." Ashiya said as he obliged and put her down. As soon as her feet touched the floor of the apartment, the little girl immediately toddled towards the other resident.

"Lucifer!"

The other resident, also a former demon general, looked away from his laptop.

"Oh, hello Alas=Ramus."

"I don't understand what she likes about him." Yusa said, slightly irritated.

"Maybe it's because they have the same mental age." Ashiya replied sarcastically. "You sure you don't want to wait inside?"

"I'm very sure that I do not want to come into contact with the demon stronghold when it is unnecessary. I would rather wait at Suzu-chan's house."

"Unfortunately, she's not in. She went shopping."

Ashiya could see Yusa giving a mental scream.

"Give me a call when Maou comes back."

"If you walk too far away, Alas=Ramus will disappear into you again, you know."

"Of course I know that." Yusa snapped. "I'll be…in the area. Just take care of her, okay? Make sure Urushihara doesn't tell her any weird things."

"I'll try my best."

With that, Ashiya closed the door and went back to the kitchen area. He noticed Alas=Ramus clinging onto the fallen angel's neck, pestering him to play with her but the pestering went ignored. He yelled at Urushihara to get off the computer before returning to dinner preparations.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…._

"Urushihara!"

"What…?" Urushihara drawled lazily.

"What…?" Alas=Ramus imitated him.

"Alas=Ramus-chan. Don't copy that bum." Ashiya said.

"Ashiya, don't use inappropriate words in front of her."

_YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM!_ Ashiya thought angrily.

"Anyway, I have to go out for a short while to get some spring onion. We ran out."

"Huh? You could just borrow some from Bell, you know?" Urushihara said, referring to their next door neighbour.

"She's not back yet and I have no intention of breaking into her apartment just for a sprig of spring onion." Ashiya said while taking off his apron. "I'll be back within twenty minutes."

He pointed at Urushihara and warned him "If anything happens to Alas=Ramus, I will have your hide. Maou-sama and Yusa as well."

"Fine…" Urushihara muttered.

"Bye, Alas=Ramus-chan. I'll be back soon."

"Ok!" Alas=Ramus said loudly and started waving. "Bye, Alsiel! Come back soon!"

Ashiya walked out of apartment and towards the supermarket near the train station.

Urushihara looked at Alas=Ramus and said "So it's just you and me huh?"

"You and me!"

"What do you want to do?" Usually, Urushihara would be back on the computer but since Ashiya wasn't around, he felt obliged to entertain the little girl.

_Imagine how surprised they all will be to see this…not that I'm going to act like this in front of the rest._

Alas=Ramus stood there thinking and then exclaimed with a cheerful smile. "Tell me a story!"

"Eh…You want a story about a traveller like what your papa told you?"

"No. That's papa's story! I want Lucifer to tell me another story!"

_That's papa's story as in "That's a story that papa told me" or "That's a story about papa"... It would pretty scary if she realized that the story that Maou told her was about himself._

"A story about…?" Urushihara scratched the back of his head. There were no books in the house except for manga and even if he did read (Which was rare), they would be computer related books or whatever random things he finds online.

"Anything!"

_I could just find a story online and read it to her…but that's kind of dumb._

He looked out of the window. Ashiya would be gone for about 20 minutes, Maou would be back late, Yusa would be out until Maou came back and Suzuno is out shopping.

_Well I guess I could tell her about that…_

"Okay, I'll tell you a story."

"Yay!"

"If it gets boring, you can sleep."

"I will listen!" Alas=Ramus said, staring intently in excitement.

"Uh…sure. Alright, this story is about a really foolish angel. So a long time ago…"

* * *

**A large silver room.**

**Gem stones and other precious stones and metals imaginable filled large areas of the room.**

**In the middle of the room was a throne and sitting on top of the throne…**

**Was an angel.**

**This angel was God's favorite. He was the most beautiful, most powerful and wisest of all the angels.**

**"Ah…The son of the morning, Lucifer. You are truly my most perfect creation."**

**That angel was showered with favours from his father and was respected by all the other lower-ranked angels.**

**Magic allowed him to see what happens in Heaven and in the mortal realm but he was never allowed to leave the room on his own will.**

* * *

"That angel must be really bored then." Alas=Ramus commented.

"What makes you say that?" Urushihara asked.

"He can't go out to the park or to the shopping mall."

"Um…well…Yeah, it must be boring."

"Does his father come to play with him?"

"Ye-, I mean NO. Let's just pretend you did not just ask me that."

"Huh?" Alas=Ramus tilted her head in confusion.

"Ok…moving on." Urushihara said hurriedly.

* * *

**"What are you looking at, older brother?"**

**Lucifer turned around. It was another archangel.**

**"What are you doing here, Michael?" Lucifer asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.**

**"Nothing much. Is it wrong for me to visit my brother for no reason?" Michael said, smiling. "What are you looking at?"**

**"Humans."**

**"Huh? Are they that interesting?"**

**"More interesting than the things that happen here, at least."**

**"Really… I think they're slow and dull-witted. They're always begging Father for help." Michael said condescendingly.**

**"And I think they can survive just fine without Father's help." Lucifer remarked. "At least they know how to adapt and change…unlike us."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Why do you think we had so many causalities in our previous battle against the demons?"**

**"…"**

**"Too slow and dull-witted to think, perhaps?"**

**"It's annoying talking to you."**

**"Same here."**

* * *

"The angel doesn't like his younger brother?"

"Not at all. His younger brother is a real pain." Urushihara said.

* * *

**"What are you so angry about, older brother?" Michael asked, with a sickening smile.**

**"Why are we using humans to fight against the demons? They'll get killed for sure!" Lucifer demanded.**

**"But in the process, they can weaken the demons a bit. It actually makes the job easier for us."**

**"This is our fight!"**

**"The demons are invading human villages, this is their fight too. Besides, they are willing to give up their lives. What's the problem?"**

**"We're supposed to be protecting them."**

**"Who says we are supposed to do that? They're Father's creations. We can use them however we like. In fact, they should be honoured that they are given a chance to sacrifice their lives for us."**

**Both angels glared at each other.**

**"I'm speaking to Father." Lucifer said.**

**"Go ahead then. If you think you can win." Michael said and left the room.**

* * *

"But the angel didn't manage to convince God. Instead he stupidly thought that he was strong enough to defeat God and take over." Urushihara continued, shaking his head.

"He lost?"

"Yeah, he got his ass kicked…I mean, he lost really badly and was banished from Heaven."

* * *

**"Damn it!" Lucifer cursed.**

**He got thrown through a gate. He did not even know where he was. All he knew was that the land he was in was dark, dusty and foreign.**

**The angel ripped part of his robes into small strips and clumsily wrapped them around his abdomen in an attempt to stop the bleeding.**

**"Damn Michael, I'm going to kill him when I see him."**

**The other angel had gleefully stabbed him with a spear prior to exiling the older angel.**

**"Damn, I used up too much of my magic, can't even heal myself now." He muttered while gritting his teeth.**

**Lucifer struggled a few more steps before stumbling and falling onto the dirt ground.**

**_Ah…damn, am I going to die in such a pathetic place? That bastard Michael, if you want to kill someone, do it properly!_**

**The angel tried to push himself into an upright position, and it was then he heard some noise. To be more exact, the sound of footsteps, lots of them.**

**He strained his eyes to see what was approaching but the air was far too dusty. Finally, as the footsteps grew closer, he started to make out numerous pairs of glowing red circles. No, they were eyes, the eyes of hell hounds, canine-like creatures that served the demon king by guarding the demon kingdom's boundaries.**

**_So I somehow ended up at the demon's kingdom. Gee…what luck. _The angel thought to himself.**

**There were at least twenty hounds and they growled at the intruder.**

**_I don't have a lot of magic left…_**

**The largest hound circled around Lucifer a few times and stopped. Then it lunged straight for him.**

* * *

"Wah! The angel got eaten!" Alas=Ramus started tearing up.

"Eh, no, he didn't." Urushihara said quickly and added. "He fought back! The angel didn't want to get eaten."

"Really? He didn't become the doggies' dinner?"

"Haha…no…."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, somewhere else…_**

**A small demon raced quickly through the Demon Lord's fortress shouting. "General Alsiel! We have trouble! We have trouble!"**

**A large demon covered with rocky scales answered the cry.**

**"What is it?"**

**"The hell hounds…they've been killed."**

**"What?!"**

**"Our boundary goblin troops and orcs went to investigate but they were finished off as well."**

**"Have we been attacked? Who's the intruder? Humans?"**

**"No…I don't know, our scout has gone to survey the situation …Hopefully, he comes back alive." The small demon said, wringing his claws.**

**Just then, a demon with black wings and a bird's head landed on the rail.**

**"Kameo!" (Moko-chan: Kameo is an actual character from vol.4 of the light novel.)**

**"General Alsiel, I identified the intruder."**

**"Who is it?"**

**"It's an angel."**

**"Heaven has decided to attack us? That is ridiculous!" Alsiel exclaimed, balling his claws into a fist.**

**"I do not think this is an attack. The angel appears to be alone…and he seems to be wounded." Kameo said calmly.**

**"Whatever it is, we cannot let him get here. I'll go there and finish him off myself." The general said and was prepared to take off when…**

**"Wait, Alsiel, I will go too."**

**"Maou-sama!" At this moment, Alsiel, Kameo and the small demon kneeled down in respect.**

**"You do not need to trouble yourself with such a menial task." Kameo said. "We will be enough."**

**"Ah ha ha…" Maou laughed. "No, I just want to see for myself how one angel is taking down our troops so easily. Besides, I haven't fought against an angel before."**

**"But Maou-sama!" The lower-ranked demons protested at the same time.**

**"It'll be fine. The great demon king won't lose so easily."**

* * *

**_I'm running out of magic and where the heck are ALL THESE DEMONS COMING FROM?_**

**Lucifer summoned another magic circle which blew the demons in front of him away. And it was at this moment, a jolt of pain shot through his body. He pressed his hand onto the spear wound. The moist, warm and sticky feeling against his fingers confirmed his worries. Unable to take the strain, his wound had worsened.**

**_Not now…_**

***Smack**

**That short distraction was enough for a large orc to knock him onto the ground with its shield.**

**"Ugh…" Lucifer groaned. He wanted to roll out of the way, but at this crucial moment, his body finally refused to obey him.**

**"For Maou-sama!" The orc shouted, swinging a large sword above his head and bringing it down on Lucifer.**

**_This is it…_**

**Just then, a loud voice rang out.**

**"HALT!"**

**The sword stopped inches from his head.**

**"Maou-sama, that's paralysis magic you just used! On our own soldier!"**

**"Ah, if I didn't do that, the angel would be dead."**

**"WHY ARE YOU SAVING AN ANGEL?!"**

**"Well, I can't talk to him if he's dead, can I?"**

**_Huh? Did I just…somehow manage to live?"_**

**Lucifer looked up and saw a massive demon with a pair of goat horns, large beast-like legs and huge fangs. He was wearing dark coloured armour and a cloak of similar colour.**

**_Is that…?_**

**The large orc that tried to kill him struggled to speak through his paralysed mouth.**

**"Maou…sama…", it managed to choke out.**

**_The demon lord! _**

**The demon lord walked towards the large orc and moved it aside like it was a boulder that happened to be in the way. Then he looked at the angel.**

**"So, what is an angel doing here by himself?"**

**"It's none…of your business." Lucifer noticed that his vision was getting hazy from the fatigue and blood loss and he was having trouble getting his words out of his mouth.**

**"Are you here to attack us?"**

**"No… Your damn underlings…attacked me first."**

**"I see."**

**"Can you…go…away?"**

**"If I left you here, you'll die."**

**_What, were you thinking of helping me?_**

**"Doesn't…matter. I can't…go back. Got…exiled. "**

**_Now, why did I just tell him that? _**

**"Should I put you out of your misery?"**

**"That…"**

**_Would be nice actually. I'm tired._**

* * *

"But somehow, the angel still wasn't dead. The Demon Lord healed him instead of killing him."

"Is that "papa"?" Alas=Ramus asked, eyes sparkling.

"No. It's not Maou."

"Aww…"

* * *

**"Hey!"**

**The one called Alsiel continued pacing outside the cell.**

**"Hey!"**

**Alsiel ignored the calls.**

**"Would you stop ignoring me?!" Lucifer finally shouted.**

**"What is it, you annoying runt?"**

**"If you're planning to ignore me, then why are you pacing outside my cell?"**

**"To make sure you don't escape."**

**"I'm in a barred cell, chained to the wall and with no magic. How in the name of Heaven do you suppose I can escape?" Lucifer asked sarcastically.**

**"I have no idea what Maou-sama is thinking, keeping you alive."**

**_Gee, I have no idea either. I rather be dead._**

**Alsiel opened his mouth, about to say something else when he suddenly turned in another direction and kneeled down.**

**"Maou-sama!"**

**"How many times do I have to tell you that there's no need to be so formal, Alsiel?" The Demon King laughed. He looked into the cell and Lucifer noticed his eyes widening.**

**"Oh, that's interesting."**

**"Huh, what is?" Lucifer asked, puzzled.**

**"Is that what you wanted me to see? Alsiel?"**

**"Yes. Maou-sama." Alsiel replied, bowing.**

**"So that's what happens when an angel stays in the demon world for a long duration of time. Well, maybe you didn't notice since it's a bit dark in there but your wings are turning black."**

**There was a long silence after those words left the Demon King's mouth. Eventually, Lucifer spoke, his voice shaking slightly as he did so.**

**"My wings…are turning black?"**

**"Yes."**

**Lucifer has heard of this. It was something that the other angels spoke of with hushed voices, something taboo. He has fallen. An angel that has sinned will have his wings dyed black and become a demon.**

**"I've become a demon." Lucifer gave a hollow laughter.**

**The other two demons looked at him. The Demon king crossed his arms and tilted his head, looking unconcerned.**

**"What's wrong with that?" The Demon King asked.**

**"Exactly, you're making it sound as though being a demon is a bad thing. That's akin to insulting us." Alsiel said.**

**"Well, since you're a demon now, you could just join us." The Demon King suggested.**

**"What?!" The exclamation came from both Lucifer and Alsiel.**

**"You were an archangel right? I had the other demons help me find out. So you should be quite strong."**

**"Are you suggesting that I, an angel, join your group?!"**

**"Well, you're a demon now. So yes."**

**"Maou-sama, we can't trust him!" Alsiel protested.**

**"Then I just have to make him believe that following me is the right thing. Besides," The Demon King said to Lucifer, "You have nowhere else to go right? So betraying me would be a stupid move."**

**"Che." Lucifer clicked his tongue. The Demon King was right about that.**

**"So? Your decision? If you join us, I'll let you out. If not…"**

**"You'll kill me?"**

**"Nope, I'll keep you locked up in there until you change your mind. It's not as though demons need food to survive." The Demon King smiled.**

**Lucifer stared at the Demon King, looked at the scowling Alsiel and turned back to the Demon King again.**

**"Sigh…Fine…it's not like I have much of a choice anyway."**

* * *

"So in the end, the angel joined the demons. It took a long time for the other demons to agree with this arrangement but since the Demon King was alright with it, the other demons could not go against his decision." Urushihara continued.

"Did he become friends with the other demons?" Alas=Ramus asked.

"Yes…but only a few of them. In the end, the only one who really trusted him was the Demon King."

* * *

**"Why are you telling such an important thing to me…of all demons?" Lucifer asked.**

**"Haha…it's a closely guarded treasure of mine. I can't just tell this to anyone else." The Demon King laughed it off.**

**"How about Alsiel? I thought he was your right-hand man?"**

**"Which is why I cannot tell him. Being my right hand man, as long as Asiel shows any signs that he might know about this, he would constantly be targeted. I do not want that to happen, so the less he knows about this, the better."**

**"And what's the purpose of telling me about this?"**

**"That's up to you. How you want to use this knowledge."**

**"Huh?"**

**"The world will not stay the same. It will change eventually. Out of all the demons, you should know this best. You observed the world for thousands of years already. So, what do you think is going to change?" The Demon King asked.**

**Lucifer did not comment.**

* * *

"The angel followed the Demon King for a few hundred years or so. During this time, he fought alongside the Demon King and other stronger demons and learnt a couple of lessons that he would not soon forget."

* * *

**"What were you thinking?" Alsiel asked while tending to Lucifer's injuries.**

**The fallen angel remained silent.**

**"I don't know how much angels were worshipped by humans but you're a demon now."**

**"So we kill humans?" Lucifer asked softly.**

**"Yes. And they'll kill us…if we're not careful. They're filthy creatures who can harm each other without so much as batting an eyelid."**

**"And demons do not harm each other?"**

**"We do, but only out of necessity, not out of joy and pleasure." Alsiel said, finishing the dressing. "Be careful next time. No one would be pleased if you end up dead."**

* * *

"Then, a large incident happened. Something that would change the demon world."

* * *

**"I don't believe this…"**

**The demons all gathered at the throne room. There was someone, a younger demon attacking their King but none of the other demons dared to make a move.**

**The Demon King ordered them not to as he wanted a fair fight with the young challenger.**

**The young challenger was a demon of a lower class. He was wearing an old tattered cloak and travelling clothes. However, even with such measly equipment, he has overpowered the older demon.**

**The Demon King staggered and stumbled before sitting onto his throne. The place that will be his death bed. He looked at the younger demon and then started laughing. The laughter rang throughout the throne room.**

**"HAHAHA! It seems that I must be getting old. I never thought that my defeat would come so early."**

**"You have put up a good fight, Maou." Said the challenger.**

**"Yes, it looks like my era has come to an end."**

**Turning to the other demons, the Demon King said in a loud voice.**

**"This old demon will be retiring now. All of you will follow this demon, Satan Jacob, as long as he is King."**

**There was an outburst from the other demons but they knew the custom. If the old king was defeated, the victor would be their new leader.**

**"Now, send me off, Satan Jacob. Treat my men with care."**

**"With all my respect, Maou." The one called Satan Jacob swung his sword, beheading the demon king. The Demon King's head rolled onto the ground before turning the ashes. At the same time, the body and clothes of the former King also crumbled. The only thing left behind was the King's mantle.**

**The demon named Satan Jacob picked up the mantle and wrapped it himself. Then he raised his sword above his head and shouted,**

**"I am the new King now, all of you will follow me and I will lead all of you to prosperity!"**

**The demons cheered.**

* * *

"This new king managed to do something the previous king could not. He united all the demons under his rule and there was peace between the different demon clans. Unfortunately, this brought about a new problem."

* * *

**"We have to expand our territory." Maou commented to Alsiel while looking at a map. "Or we'll starve. This is the lowest level our magic has gotten to."**

**"How do you propose we do that?"**

**"I noticed something about our armies. They don't have a commander, do they?"**

**"That would be you. Maou-sama."**

**"I mean aside from me."**

**"There is none."**

**Maou sat in his throne thinking. He tapped a claw against the arm rest and then asked Alsiel "How would you feel if I gave you command of the army?"**

**"I am unworthy of such a thing."**

**"You've been here longer than I have, I'm sure you have the other demon's respect! And I don't mean just you. I would need a few commanders to split up the work."**

**"Are you sure about this?" Alsiel asked, uncertain of the Demon King's proposal.**

**"If we could split up the army, we might just be able to conquer more places more quickly."**

**"It will also weaken our forces."**

**"Are our forces that weak that they must band together at all times?" Maou asked.**

**Alsiel was taken aback at that question. "Well…it's not that they're weak but we have never divided our forces."**

**"Then we will try, I'll leave it to you to find at least three other demons to command the troops."**

**"I understand."**

* * *

"So the King's right hand man went to find three other demons whom he deemed capable. One was a massive bull-demon with a large axe and another was a skeleton wearing a cloak. The third was the fallen angel."

* * *

**"It's rare for you to look for me, Maracoda." Lucifer said to a skeletal demon.**

**"Alsiel said that I would be working with you." He hissed.**

**"Ah..so he did. So you'll be watching my back, I suppose?"**

**The skeleton laughed and his bones rattled.**

**"I will sooner stab the Son of God in the back than watch it!" He shouted, eyes ablaze (literally).**

**"I see. Then I'll just have to make sure that I will not need your reinforcements." Lucifer said, smiling before he left the furious skeleton alone.**

**Just as he turned the corner, he met Alsiel.**

**"Lucifer." Alsiel addressed him.**

**"What?"**

**"Pay no attention to what Maracoda said."**

**"Gee…you have a lot of guts, choosing someone that the demons don't trust to command them. Are you out to make me suffer?"**

**"Of course not. I chose you because you are capable and there are some of our men who place their faith in you."**

**"Keyword: "some"."**

**"Maou-sama believes in your ability."**

**"Whatever. I just have to command this army properly and shut Maracoda up."**

**"Do as you like." Alsiel said before walking off.**

* * *

"The four demon generals started burning and destroying towns and farms just as the Demon King ordered and the Demon King's territory continued to grow larger and larger."

Alas=Ramus had stopped asking questions and was just listening quietly.

"And then, the hero appeared. However, the Demon King paid no attention to the hero. He did not think a single person would be able to interfere with their plans."

"Is the hero…strong?"

"Yeah, really strong." Urushihara replied. And then he added. "Just like your "mama"."

"Mama is the strongest! Or is it papa?"

"If you ask me, your mama is stronger."

_Heaven forbid if Alas=Ramus brings this up as a dinner topic._

* * *

**"You want me to invade the Western Islands?" Lucifer asked, pausing for a moment before he added "Maou-sama?"**

**"I think you're the most suitable. The influence of the church is rather strong there."**

**"But…"**

**"Given that you were once an angel, I'm sure it would be more advantageous to send you there."**

**_I really don't see how. _**

**"Is there a problem?" Maou asked. "Maracoda can back you up if things get messy."**

**_I'm soooo sure he would._**

**"There's no problem. Maou-sama."**

* * *

"Unfortunately, just like last time, the angel had underestimated the enemy. The hero was amongst the troops and the angel was struck down swiftly. The entire army scattered as the commander fell. But the angel was incredibly lucky, he was only wounded."

* * *

**Lucifer awoke to a burning pain on his chest. He pressed down on the wound and a huge amount of blood seeped out through his hands.**

**_Gah!_**

**He took a few shallow breaths, but it only served to worsen the pain.**

**_Why did I hesitate?_**

**When he saw the face behind the armour of the hero, he was reminded of one of the few female angels he met many years ago. An angel who told him that heaven was boring and that she was going to change everything. Because of that, he hesitated. And it was that hesitation that**

**prevented him from evading the strike.**

**"Please…someone…help me…"**

**None of his troops were around. They had either retreated or were killed. Soon, he heard a sound. The sound of rattling bones.**

**"So…" A voice hissed. "You're still alive?"**

**"Maracoda…help me…please."**

**"Hahahaha!" Maracoda laughed long and hard. "Is the Son of God begging me for help?"**

**"Please…I'll do anything."**

**'No. This is a fitting end for you." The skeleton hissed, crouching down so his face (not that he had one) was close to that of the fallen angel's.**

**"Have you heard of the story of the bat, the birds and the beasts?"**

**"Stop…joking around." Lucifer gasped, still pressing onto the wound.**

**"You're the bat…a vile creature pretending to belong to both groups when he belongs in neither."**

**Lucifer stayed silent. He knew the story well. In the end, both the birds and the beasts did not accept the bat and the bat was left alone.**

**"Don't worry, Lucifer. I will do you one last favour and not end your life. Let's see where your luck will bring you. Will you rot here or will the Heavens take pity on you?" Maracoda laughed again. "I shall inform the Demon King of the unfortunate news of your demise."**

**"Farewell, you filthy angel."**

**Then, the skeleton walked off.**

* * *

**An unknown amount of time passed. There were several times when Lucifer lost consciousness but each time, the pain would wake him up again.**

**"Damn you, body…"He cursed to himself. "Just let me die, would you?"**

**The wound was too deep to heal with his magic but at the same time, he had enough magic to keep himself alive…for now.**

**"How long…would it take?" He asked himself.**

**_Before I run out of magic?_**

**Currently, the angel was lying on his back and looking at the overcast sky. It was raining and some of the blood had been washed off his body and into the ground.**

**_Who the hell taught the hero to fight, she should do a better job than this…_**

**Then, he heard footsteps again. Through his hazy vision, he saw a cloaked figure.**

**"What…Maracoda? Here…to mock me again?" He muttered.**

**"What do we have here?"**

**That was not Maracoda. It was someone else, someone human.**

**"What luck. Isn't this the notorious fallen angel, Lucifer?" Said the human. It was man and he sounded to be of an advanced age.**

**"Who…are you?"**

**"I am Orba Meyers. The archbishop of the Church."**

**"I don't…care."**

**"Do you want to be saved?"**

**"What…good is… that?" Lucifer asked.**

**"If you agree to join me, I can save you." Orba said.**

**"And?"**

**"I'll help you return to heaven."**

**"Heh…" Lucifer smirked and then he started laughing weakly. "They kicked me out and…now you want to help me…return?"**

**"Oh, where else would you go then?" Orba asked, smiling slyly.**

**_Nowhere. There's nowhere to return to._**

**"None…of your business."**

**"Well, it seems like you do not like my proposal. If that is so, I shall leave you here." Orba started to walk off and then a hand grabbed the bottom of his cloak.**

**Orba turned and saw that Lucifer had grasped onto his cloak.**

**"Have you changed your mind?"**

**"I don't…have…anywhere…left to go." Lucifer managed to say.**

**"So you want to return to Heaven?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You will join me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You will do as I say?"**

**"…Yes."**

**"Good."**

**The last thing Lucifer remembered was the old man shouting for other people.**

* * *

"Is the baldy a bad guy?" Alas=Ramus asked.

"Yes. Although he did save the angel, he's still a bad person. He made use of the angel's feelings and manipulated him. Well, it's also the angel's fault for being foolish enough to obey what the baldy told him."

"The angel doesn't like being alone?"

"No, he doesn't. That's why he was so easily fooled. The baldy took him to a foreign world where the Demon King and the Hero had entered. The baldy told the angel that this was the chance for him to take revenge."

* * *

**"I did not agree to come to a weird place like this!" Lucifer shouted at Orba.**

**They were currently in a building that was part of a group of buildings called a "high school". There was an empty room near the roof where the archbishop and angel were currently residing in.**

**"However, you agreed to do as I said. Don't you want revenge against the Demon King and the Hero?"**

**"Aren't you friends with the Hero?" Lucifer asked angrily.**

**"Well…not anymore and it's none of your concern." Orba answered and waved his hand, indicating that he did not wish to speak about this matter.**

**"Well, I do have a score to settle with the Hero, but I have nothing against Maou-sama." Lucifer walked to the corner of the room and sat on the floor.**

**"Do you think that the Demon King had no idea where the Hero was? I'm sure he knew that Emilia was at the Western Isles."**

**Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that the Demon King sent me to die?"**

**"He might have. Did he go looking for you?"**

**"No…"**

**"So he left you to die. The Demon King sure is a cruel one, doing such things to his own men."**

**"Shut…Shut up!" Lucifer shouted. He stood up and walked to Orba and grabbed his collar.**

**"Are you threatening me?"**

**"I sure as hell can! You're just a human."**

**"And you, Lucifer, without your magic, is just a brat." Orba said. The old baldy put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a metallic object. He pointed it at Lucifer.**

**"And what would that toy be?" Lucifer asked. He tried to put up a brave front but he knew that this unknown object was not to be trifled with.**

**"It's called a 'gun'. It is used to kill people and fallen angels like you." Orba said, smiling a twisted smile.**

**Lucifer released Orba's collar and backed up. All this time, Orba continued pointing the gun at him.**

**"What would the Heavens do if they knew that a mere human just killed off the "morning star", the one closest the God? Would that make me as powerful as God?" Orba was still smiling as he said this.**

**"You're nuts."**

**"Indeed I am." Then Orba put the gun down. "This is a truly frightening item, isn't it?"**

**"Your point?"**

**"We can use it to get some of your magic back."**

* * *

"So, somehow, the baldy figured out that the angel can get some magic back by feeding off the fear of other humans." Urushihara said. "The baldy and the angel started breaking into small stores and scaring people with the gun. They stole some things too, to help them survive in the foreign land."

* * *

**The pattern repeats itself. In the daytime, Orba lets Lucifer do whatever he wants. So usually, he just wanders around the metal city. At night, they steal things and gather magic.**

**So, there was one time Lucifer saw people in a small shop, their backs hunched over in a chair and they were staring at a box while tapping on something on the table. The angel was curious so he went into the shop and used some magic to "ask" one of the staff members what the shop was about.**

**He learnt about "computers", "keyboards", "software" and most importantly, the "internet." Through this, he managed to enter a vast world of information which he can explore and play in.**

**Lucifer grew more interested and went to a place of vast knowledge, also known as the "library." There, he spotted someone who looked familiar.**

**_Alsiel?_**

**He saw a tall skinny man who resembled the right-hand man of the Demon King. Although the appearance was a lot different now, the aura felt the same.**

**The tall skinny man was reading books of mythical architecture and magic. Lucifer continued observing the man for a while before hiding at the "C++" programming section.**

* * *

"So for some reason, the angel didn't dare to approach his former comrade and instead chose to hide."

"Is he shy?"

"Nah, he's just scared."

"Of what?"

Urushihara did not answer that question and continued talking.

"Shortly after that encounter, the angel managed to see the Demon King and the Hero…together. He got really angry."

* * *

**"How much magic do you have now?" Orba asked one night.**

**Lucifer looked at the old man and closed his eyes. A dark energy gathered behind him and wings as black as night materialized.**

**"Enough to do this."**

**_I missed having them._**

**The archbishop looked at the wings and then his face twisted in disgust.**

**"Ugly…how utterly ugly and disgusting for an angel to have that." Orba said cruelly.**

**Lucifer gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch the living daylights out of the bald man but decided against it. It would not do him any good anyway.**

**"Whatever, they're not yours to look at." Lucifer walked towards the window.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"Out…anywhere away from you. You're annoying me." Lucifer said before jumping out of the window and flying a short distance away.**

* * *

**_Sigh…why am I doing this anyway?_**

**He has been in Japan for several months already, almost a year. He has learnt the country's language and culture as well as gathered quite a fair bit of magic.**

**_In fact, I can survive without Orba…can I?_**

**Although he did not like how Orba orders him around and honestly, he's starting to hate himself for scaring humans in such a petty manner, he did not dare to tell Orba that he's calling it quits.**

**The thought of having nowhere to go scared him the most.**

**_No…just listen to Orba, take your revenge, go back to Heaven and take whatever punishment they dish out. _Lucifer told himself.**

**_Just do that and everything would be fine._**

**He continued walking down the pavement and that's when he heard some people talking.**

**"Forget about Ente Isla! I hope you can find a new life here!" It was the voice of a young woman.**

**"No. I definitely going back to conquer Ente Isla." It was a young man.**

**Lucifer looked at the two people who were talking about Ente Isla.**

**_Wait, if they know Ente Isla, then they can only be…Maou and the Hero?!_**

**There was no doubt. Although the man was only half of the Demon King's size and looked more like a jobless youth than an imposing King, he was definitely the Demon King. The other must be the Hero, Emilia.**

**The two continued arguing for a while and then as the Demon King was about to go off on his metal steed, the wheel burst. The Demon King cried over the metal steed and Emilia continued shouting at him.**

**_What the hell…_**

**Lucifer did not know why, but he just felt angry. This Demon King was supposed to be the one to lead them and he was pathetically crying over a hunk-of-junk and showing this pathetic site to the Hero. He felt stupid to have once followed this demon.**

**_What to hell was I fighting so hard for…and almost getting myself killed? How can this person be the Demon King? Heck, I'll follow the Hero over him!_**

**At this moment, Lucifer, in his rage, shot a magic beam at the duo but his aim was off and he destroyed the back wheel of the bike instead. Then he tried again and the traffic light got broken. The Demon King and Hero bolted behind the vending machine. He shot them again and he saw the Hero shoving the Demon King to safety while shielding him with her body.**

**_Are they…companions?_**

**Lucifer could not understand why the Hero did not leave the Demon King alone. She was protecting him.**

**_Why? I don't understand what's going on anymore._**

**Then the Demon King and Hero managed to get away. A few minutes passed before Lucifer went to the area.**

**There, he spotted a wallet with a cute bear on it. He picked it up and opened it.**

**"Yusa…Emi…huh?"**

* * *

"So with that, the angel contacted the Hero. He wanted to ask her why she was helping the Demon King but ended up threatening her instead and warning her that he will assassinate the both of them soon…What an awkward idiot."

* * *

**"Out of the Four Demon generals, only Alsiel should be alive. Who are you?"**

**_The one you failed to kill, maybe?_**

**"Seems like you are trying to get me to falter by saying that all this is the will of Ente Isla. But it won't work, I will not listen to the words of the demon world."**

**"Is that so, too bad I can't gain your trust. I will visit you both soon."**

**With that, Lucifer cut the connection.**

**_So…what were you trying to achieve with that call, anyway?_ He thought to himself.**

**"Don't know, maybe you just wanted someone else to talk to…who wasn't Orba." Lucifer muttered to himself and sighed. He continued surfing the internet at the internet café. When night fell, he continued wandering the streets again.**

**_Don't want to go back that soon._**

**He continued walking down the alley and saw a line of people queuing up in front of a small booth.**

**He read the shop's sign.**

**"Ta…ko…yaki? Takoyaki? Speaking of which, in Emilia's wallet, there seems to be…"**

**Lucifer pulled out the Hero's wallet and rifled through its contents. There was a card that had the exact same design as the store front. It was filled with stamps and the last box that had a stamp indicated that the card could be exchanged for a free box of takoyaki.**

**_Maybe…I could try that?_**

**The angel queued up and got his free box of takoyaki.**

**"Thank you for your continuous patronage." Said the old lady who was manning the store.**

**_It's the first time I'm here though._**

**"Be careful, boy. It's really hot." The old lady continued.**

**Lucifer nodded silently and went off with the box. He bit into one and it burnt his tongue but it was really delicious. Better than the junk food that he's been eating for the past few months.**

_**Really, what the hell am I doing…**_

* * *

"So as promised, the angel attacked the Hero and Demon King again. However, the Hero and Demon King survived. But through that, the angel found out that there was a human who fell for the Demon King and the angel decided to make use of her."

* * *

**That wasn't really Lucifer's style, kidnapping a girl and then threatening a weakened Demon King and the Hero and not to mention, causing a mass amount of destruction.**

**But Orba ordered him to.**

**"You need more magic right. If you get enough magic, you can easily defeat the Hero."**

**_I don't really want to defeat the Hero…just the Demon King._**

**Orba was just yapping to the Demon King, gloating about things that show he has the upper hand. And the Demon King keeps gloating about how he has seen through all the plans.**

**Alsiel pulled the Demon King aside, demanding when he saw some B-rated movie and telling him to back off and find out more information before attacking.**

**_Why are you all so pathetic?_**

**Lucifer fired a small beam at Alsiel's left chest and the former Demon general collapsed. Maou carried Alsiel and ran off with the Hero.**

**_Will you stop running and let me kill you? I'm getting tired of this._**

**The Demon King fell down and started whining about how weak humans were. The Hero stood in front of the Demon King…protecting him.**

**"This is not your real ability, is it Lucifer?"**

**_Yeah, so what? I haven't used my "real" ability since I left Heaven._**

**"… …it's enough to defeat you all."**

**_If I go all out, I can't go back._**

**He managed to evade the Hero and finally blasted a large hole through the Demon King. The Hero cried.**

**_I'm sick of this, I just want to go back._**

**He flung the human girl at the Hero and the Hero injured herself to save the human girl.**

**"Orba, I've done what was requested of me. Now keep up your end of the promise." Lucifer smiled cruelly and opened his arms.**

**Pieces of pavement and rubble floated into the air, the bridge started twisting on himself.**

**The Hero shouted at him while crying but he continued to cast his spell.**

**_Just destroy everything._**

**"Farewell, Emilia, follow the footsteps of the Demon King and Alsiel…"**

**That's when he heard a voice.**

**_How is he still alive?_**

**"Just…what I expected. Like a villain from a B-rated movie.**

* * *

"The Demon King and Hero defeated the evil Archbishop and the fallen angel. Then they repaired the entire city. The end. Happy ending."

Alas=Ramus paused for a while when Urushihara said "The end."

"Eh? What happened to the angel?"

"He got defeated."

"Isn't he friends with the Demon King? Did the Demon King help him?"

"Well kind of. Anyway, end of story." Urushihara interrupted the toddler before she asked anymore questions. He looked at the wall clock.

_Isn't it time for Ashiya to be back yet? It's been 30 minutes already._

And almost on cue, the door opened and Ashiya walked in. Behind him was Suzuno.

"Bell, what are you doing here?" Urushihara asked, tilting his head.

"Huh?" She looked a bit flustered. "To prepare dinner, what else would I be doing here?" Somehow, he felt that Suzuno was looking at him with a weird look in her eyes.

_She's looking as though she just discovered something…_

Then behind her was Maou, Emi and Chiho.

Before Urushihara could ask anything, Maou quickly said "We met each other on the way."

"Papa!" Alas=Ramus called.

"Hello! What did you do today?" Maou asked. As he said this, he glanced at Urushihara.

"Story!"

"Eh…" Emi's eyes shifted to Urushihara as well. "So you did…"

"What?"

"I was hoping you didn't say any weird things…but you probably did."

"Alas-chan, what was the story about?" Chiho asked.

There was a long pause and then Alas=Ramus put a finger to her mouth and said.

"It's a secret!"

* * *

_Some minutes before…_

Ashiya had finished buying the spring onion and was walking up the staircase back to the apartment when he saw his neighbor, former inquisitor Crista Bell, currently Kamazuki Suzuno crouching outside the apartment, with her ear pressed against the door.

"Kamazuki, what are you…?" Ashiya started to ask but she just glared at him at went "SHHHHHH…" Then she waved her hand and motioned for him to move towards her.

Ashiya walked slowly and quietly to the door and hissed. "What are you doing…outside my house?"

"Lucifer is telling Alas=Ramus a story." She said, still listening hard. "I'm listening."

"For the love of the demon world, why?" Ashiya wanted to face-palm but it would make too much noise.

"It's about himself, I'm curious."

"What?" Ashiya was about to slam the door open when Suzuno stopped him.

"I'm…listening." Suzuno said in a threatening voice.

Ashiya put his hands up in defeat, pressed his ear against the door and listened as well.

"So the baldy threatened the angel with a dangerous weapon called a gun…"

* * *

_A few minutes after that…_

Maou had met up with Emi on the way back and she had angrily told him that it was not that she wanted to go to his house, she was just giving in to Alas=Ramus's demands.

"Hai hai, I get it. I'm not insinuating anything." Maou said. Fortunately, Chiho was with him and she managed to stop Emi from blowing her top in embarrassment.

He walked up the stairs with Emi and Chiho behind him when he saw his trusted right-hand man and his neighbour crouching outside his house with their ears pressed against the door.

"What are you both…?" The inquisitor and former demon general both went "SHHHH!" and motioned for the other three to approach quietly.

"Ashiya, why aren't you inside?" Emi whispered, a bit surprised.

"I had to buy spring onion. Urushihara is taking care of Alas-chan." Ashiya said quickly.

"Then it's just the both of them?" Maou asked. At this moment, Emi looked a bit horrified and she was about to open the door when Suzuno stopped her as well.

"Lucifer is telling a story about himself to Alas=Ramus and…"

"We're listening." Ashiya continued.

Both Emi and Maou gave the face that spelt the words "WHY?"

"Really, I'm a bit curious as well…" Chiho admitted. Both Emi and Maou stared at her.

"I mean, err…aside from him being a neet, I don't think we know much about him…"

"I think I had enough of him." Emi said sarcastically.

Maou just shrugged but also started listening intently.

"The angel saw the Demon King and Hero from a distance…"

* * *

**Moko-chan:** Yay, I'm done. Well, I was thinking about this story for quite some time already. For those who only watch the anime, there's quite a few things that you may not understand…Anyway, I read the light novel and the later novels (Specifically vol 3- vol 5) revealed a few things about Lucifer.

So here's the list of things to clear up some confusion.

**Alas=Ramus:** She is a crystal fragment in the form of a small girl. She came from a plant that Maou planted a long time ago. The one who gave Maou the seed was Layla (i.e. Emilia's mother) She first appears in volume 3 and calls Maou her 'papa' and Emilia her 'mama.' In the later volumes, she is frequently see playing with Urushihara and he watches out for her lot including chiding Emilia for using inappropriate words in front of Alas=Ramus.

**Lucifer knowing the former Demon King:** Mentioned in Volume 5 of the novel when Gabriel (Arch angel) was speaking to Lucifer about "Information about the former demon King" that only Lucifer has.

**Why Lucifer wanted to return to Heaven:** Mentioned in volume 4. Lucifer was talking to Emila about Orba and he revealed to her that he followed Orba because he had "nowhere else to go." Although he told Gabriel in volume 5 that he left Heaven "out of boredom", he quickly cut the conversation short implying that there might be other reasons why he left Heaven. Actually, it is hinted in vol 4 (as well) that Lucifer just wants to be accepted somewhere. When he got scolded by Emilia, Bell and Chiho for being a bum and bringing trouble to Alsiel and Maou, he cried. After that, he became more helpful around the household and being less irresponsible.

**Why Orba wanted to help Lucifer:** For his own gain actually. Mentioned in volume 4. Also during the conversation with Emilia. Lucifer told her that he and her are trading chips for Orba to ascend to higher ranks. He said that Orba would definitely become a Saint if he managed to bring the famous rogue angel back to heaven.

**The relationship between Lucifer and Maracoda:** Lucifer said they did not get along in Vol 4.

**Relationship with Ashiya and Maou:** I think Lucifer's relationship with Alsiel was quite good before they went to Japan. In vol 1, Alsiel was only hit by a small beam but Maou got a hole blasted into his chest…:p

I wanted to write that Ashiya went to buy ginger then I realized in Vol 7 that Maou, Lucifer and Alas=Ramus cannot eat Japanese ginger.


End file.
